biocity
by silverdragon 5000
Summary: city infected why
1. Father's death

Disclaimer: I do not own the resident evil or any of the games. I have played all of them and beat them with in the week I had them.  
  
  
  
THE ZOMBIES  
  
Oh shit dad I can't. David do for Christ's sake! I'm going to turn in to one soon and then I won't be able to stop my self. David closed his eyes as he heard the sound of his fathers crippled body fall to the floor. David opened his eyes and started to move to wear his father left his weapons. when he got there (crash breaking window)(what the hell was that) David thought better check. Hiss it came out of the room what a weird mother fucker if I ever seen one it Has green scales black beady eyes and giant claws it look at me then I thought of a name for it a hunter. it raise his claws at me I dive side ways fire three 9mm shots into it ugly head. It screeched and charged me then with one quick glances another gun was fire a duel semi-auto 9mm the hunter fell to the ground dead. Who the hell are you? Me my names Paul and you were my friend remember David. Oh sorry Paul I have lost it. Let's go ok not yet I need a better weapon this thing is useless (holding up the 9.) THE OFFICE  
  
David do you know where there is ammo. Right here Paul when he opened a passage to a weapon storage. Man Dave every thing here is loaded and ready along with tons of ammo. I know as he grabbed a set of Uzi's and tossing them and some clips to Paul and he grabbed some him self. As well as a 20- gage shotgun for both of them and the both grabbed a flame-thrower and assault rifles with tons of ammo they new they would be back so they lock the weapon storage and went back down stairs. Only to find two more hunters waiting down stairs. Dave lets kill them now your right they aimed at one each and fired around 60 to 70 rounds in to just one with the assault rifles. When they went out side they saw a girl waiting for them. So that why you grabbed two of every thing Paul. Yep you know her name is Becky Reeds. So were should we go. How about the high school asked Becky sound good we need to find other people still alive. Hay Dave looks what I found on the body of there. (March 6 2001, 10:57 Its been one hell of a day I wake up the find the living dead walking around my wife just got killed and my kids have gone missing I hope they live though this. I think it was the high school they went to. I only hope their safe from harm.  
  
March 6 2001, 12:16 I knew those damn soldiers there tiring to kill me what wrong with them I think it was my problem know. to though who read beware there are more then zombies out there a creature wearing a trench coat just killed those soldiers . Aaa.aa aa. need food must have food.)  
  
I think we can say he be came one of them your right. The school is coming in to view. Crunch and out of no were a creature with one long arm and a stud on the other leaped on a car its body looked human but the arm didn't that's one ugly mother fucker from hell Becky said with a load voice that she opened fire with the shot gun and killed before it had a chances to attack us.. We should go now. Its blood was every where. Please no flame this is my first resident evil fanfiction. Silverdragon 


	2. The Clawsnatcher

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the games I'm just so much in to these game that it really isn't funny.  
  
Chapter 2 Little school of horrors  
  
Damn it you are jumpy Becky, and that thing is not dead what! with a loud thud the creature got up and started to change. Over here yelled the white faced Paul they ran in to a street when they heard gun fire and heard a voice hurry down hear yelled the kid that just appeared out of a alley way . hey yelled Paul when the kid saw us he ran over holding what looked like a custom 9mm made for firing longer ranges then most hand guns.  
  
hey what I thought I was the only one left thank god I'm not. what's over there ooh the government been working on a computer that lets you create your own weapons or combine two weapons together. then lets go ok said Paul and what's your name kid oh its Raven. god this computer is small it made this though Raven said holding up his custom 9 . what gun did you use Raven ? a sniper Rifle and a 9mm . to combine you have to put the gun's in the order you want them. David went up to the computer and put his assault rifle then his grenade gun it came out as a AAS Assault Rifle with custom added  
  
Grenade firing system. cool man this thing rocks. and the other thing is it can reload guns back to full. Paul puts his semi-auto duel 9mms then his assault rifle when it come out its called Viper Uzi's. Becky then puts the magnum and the Rifle together to create a Sub Machine Gun with the custom ammo colt magnum rounds. oh and you can make new ammo to said Paul messing with the computer lets go.  
  
(smash) what the hell was that then the newly formed bansnacher was now a deadly long right arm and has 19" claws . jade get out of here !! no! i'm staying to help brad. brad fired two shoots with this ten Gage sawed off shotgun. in to the clawsnacher . get going I will meet up with you and with that jade run to find Raven. Brad turned to notice it was gone. then all of a sudden pain ran thought his arm when he looked the claw of the clawsnatcher was in the left side of this body. The claw pulled back and brad saw the blood flowing out of the huge claw mark on his side he didn't feel pain that's when brad was worried he started to limp to the other other side when a loud noise was heard from behind him.  
  
  
  
I've Have created a monster but will Brad die if you want to know then review this chapter. 


End file.
